shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Andre D. Michaels/Personality and Relationships
Personality Andre has a very complex personality; originally he was a carefree man and was kind hearted. He would do anything he could for others; he was a “big brother” figure to the younger slave children. He would want to protect the innocent from pirates and many other people; he was a saint among the slaves and people. But throughout all of his life, he never really had a father figure to look up to. So he often thought of whom his father could be, a Pirate, Revolutionaries or Marine. However, he was a basic kid growing up and a “good guy” when he was in his teenaged years. But when his mothers grow greatly ill and she started to reveal at just who his father was. Andre began to grow angry at Demetrius and the rest of the world, keeping much of his hate locked away. But what pushed him over the edge was the death of his mother at the hands of the Nobles. Although he himself earned freedom, but after hearing of his mother’s death and couldn’t do a thing about it. He became a cold and heartless man, the once “good guy” had become a man with nothing. Andre seems to have a “nothing to lose” attitude to the world, feeling nothing to others. Even to those who try and become friends with him, he sadly ignores them. Being a bounty hunter, he has a “hard as nails” trait as well, he isn’t scared to kill even civilians if they get caught in the cross fire. However, he often will yell out for people to leave the area, where he can “work”. Which works most of the time, often every once and while he will take the life of a civilian as well. Andre in addition just gets to the point of a situation, not beating around the bush. He does spare small talk and gets to the point, even going so far as pointing a gun to a persons head. To make them talk, also Andre has a mouth on his often swearing and giving out insults to others. Calling them, Asses and many other words, he also calls others weak and ants. So it also seems that Andre likes to do battle with worth opponents, which he thinks are rare to find. Andre also has a hidden trait within his coldness, he does have some compassion, but it rarely shows. As shown when he came across a small slave child, Andre gave him a pat on the head and went on about his day. So it seems that he does have something in him, many believe it is the “angel” within. However, that is taken over by food, drink and woman. Andre does enjoy rum and other alcohols; he enjoys eating to meats the most. In battle and some situations, Andre can be easily angered by insults or other actions. Often ending in blood results, he is not a “villain”, Dokugata states that “He is a boy with ten thousand demons”. Which turns out to be true, Andre always seems to be alone and thinking about his mother and his accursed father. Andre often gets angry if his mother is ever brought into a conversation, he has such a strong love for his mother. He is willing to take the life of those who insulted his mother; however it seems he couldn’t have the heart to really do it. The last part of Andre’s personality is that he is a man who goes out and does things when he wants. He is very Independent, only looking after himself. Also Andre has no use for formalities either, he a “getting to the point” kind of guy. He does really respect rank or wealth; he believes that everyone is the same. Just in different cloths really, he comments that the nobles are nothing more that over fat people who can’t move. Andre’s mouth does often getting him in trouble, but he does some sarcastic remakes to others. Which often results in bar fights, such as a much bigger man insulted Andre and he insulted said man. Then starting a whole fight and riot within the bar he was in and had to leave, without any of his rum. Relationships Family Originally Andre had a strong tie to family; he had such strong bonds with them as well. But after hearing that Demetrius was his father and the death of his mother, he has lost those bonds of family. He now has a hate for most of his family, most Demetrius and his younger half brother Tousen D. Xavier. Unnamed Mother Andre and his mother, was unlike another relationship. Andre was a devoted and loving son to his mother, that he would even give his life to save her’s. But after her death at the hands of the nobles, his devotion and love become something totally different. Now often if anyone even brings her name up into conversations, he could kill them if they say something wrong. But strangely enough, Andre doesn’t have the heart to do it. Because he claims that he mother would be disappointed in him. He loves his mother so much, that even in death he keeps her memories alive. Even though he rarely shows it. Demetrius D. Xavier Unlike his mother, Demetrius and Andre are father and son. But they act as if they were enemies, but however, Andre acts as if he doesn’t care about what Demetrius does. As shown in the Mother Hakuri’s Attack Arc, the two finally came face to face. Andre didn’t show one bit of fear at Demetrius’s appearance and Demetrius commented that his son is surprising that he didn’t run. However, their relationship is much more complex; Andre often listened to Demetrius’s words. Taking them to heart, so he often thinks about those words. Demetrius had even offered him to join the Hakuri Pirates, but he hasn’t given an answer yet. But Demetrius plays with Andre’s love for his mother, he often hinted that with the Danu Danu no Mi, Model: Brahma. He could create a new body for his mother and call back her soul from the dead, to possess that body. So it would be like as if she didn’t die, Andre has thought of this many times. But still has reveled at just what he is going to do, join or be against Demetrius. But Andre does have hate for Demetrius as well, but never really shows it. He is angry at Demetrius because he casted his mother and himself away from Demetrius. Tousen D. Xavier Tousen being Andre’s younger half-brother, they don’t get along. In all of their encounters, Andre thinks nothing of Tousen. He claims that Tousen just hides behind his daddy, because he couldn’t do a damn thing himself. With is somewhat true, because Tousen is free to do as he pleases. But he uses Demetrius’s name and such to bring more chaos into the world, Andre often yells that he is tired of Tousen’s games. Tousen being only 17, Andre stills thinks of him as a kid and nothing more, he calls Tousen boy or kid. Tousen however, has a great hate for Andre and has often given Andre a run for his money. So Andre is also aware of what his “little brother” is capable of, but most of the time he is annoyed of the “games” that Tousen plays. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages